Coup d'Etat
The (pronounced koo-day-tah) is a special power given to a houseguest. It allows the holder to remove two nominees from the Nomination Block and replace them with two other houseguests (except for the Head of Household and the Veto holder). It is similar to the Diamond Power of Veto, except the holder can remove both nominees from the Block, as opposed to just one. The Coup d'Etat first appeared as a prize in Big Brother: All-Stars, but it was not used. The power appeared once again in Big Brother 11, and the holder was chosen by America. The Coup d'Etat has also appeared in Big Brother Canada 3, but its name was not referenced. Holders 'Mike "Boogie" Malin' During Week 6 of Big Brother: All-Stars, the houseguests were told by Julie Chen that they would be competing for a "mystery power". Throughout the following week, the houseguests were given various clues to a common Big Brother phrase. Mike "Boogie" Malin was the first houseguest to correctly guess the phrase, "You reap what you sew". Mike was given three weeks to use the power before it would expire. However, he chose not to use the power in the first two weeks and became the HOH in the third week, so he never used it. 'Jeff Schroeder' Shortly after Casey Turner's eviction in Big Brother 11, it was announced to the house that America would be selecting one houseguest to receive a special power. Jeff Schroeder was chosen by America to receive the Coup d'Etat. He was given two weeks to use the power before it would expire. During the first week, Jeff chose not to use the Coup d'Etat. The following week, Jeff used the power to overthrow Chima Simone's nominations (Russell Kairouz & Lydia Tavera). As Chima was the HOH and Kevin Campbell was the POV Holder, they were immune from being nominated. Jeff chose instead to nominate Natalie Martinez and Jessie Godderz for eviction. Neither Jeff nor Chima were allowed to vote, and as a result, Jessie was evicted by a vote of 3-2. Due to the Coup d'Etat power being used, all of the houseguests were able to compete to win the next HOH competition. Brittnee Blair After the Week 7 Triple Eviction in Big Brother Canada 3, it was announced that Canada would vote for two houseguests to be the Have-Nots for the week. However, those two houseguests would compete for a special Have-Not power which was hidden in the Have-Not Room (it was later revealed to be a power similar to the Coup d'Etat). Canada voted for Sarah Hanlon and Brittnee Blair to be the Have-Nots for the week. The secret power competition was won by Brittnee. Her power was to be used at the Week 8 eviction, and she was obligated to replace one nominee with someone of her choosing, with the additional option to save and replace the second nominee if she chose to do so. At the eviction, Brittnee saved herself and Godfrey Mangwiza from eviction and nominated Zach Oleynik and Bruno Ielo in their places. In the end, Bruno was evicted by a vote of 4-0, making him the 6th Jury member and finishing in 7th place. This iteration of the Coup d'Etat was slightly different in that Britnee could both vote and compete in the next HOH comp, while outgoing HOH, Ashleigh Wood, could not. Trivia *Mike "Boogie" Malin is the only houseguest granted the Coup d'Etat who did not use it. *Jeff Schroeder is the first person to use this power to overthrow the HOH's nomination. **He is also the only houseguest not to have to compete for the power. *Brittnee Blair is the only Canadian houseguest to be granted this power. **In addition, she is the only female to use it, along with the only nominee to use it. Category:Gameplay Category:Twists Category:Big Brother All-Stars Category:Big Brother 11 Category:Big Brother Canada 3